


Your Face and Hands Covered in Sun

by McGlitterPawz



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Reddie, This was written in like an hour, fuck that clown, i love them, sloppy bitch, underage for the kiss so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGlitterPawz/pseuds/McGlitterPawz
Summary: Richie and Eddie eat lunch. Why won't Richie just let Eddie use him as shade?(Title from Don't Take the Money by Bleachers)





	Your Face and Hands Covered in Sun

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so ooc but like do i care? not particularly. anyways have some soft reddie

"Stop mansplaining how the sun works and let me hide in your shadow, Rich."

Richie hoped Eddie stayed covered behind his own back so he wouldn't catch the dopey smile that stretched his cheeks. He pushed up his glasses with two fingers and tried to suppress his grin,

"Whatever, short stack."

He felt Eddie's elbow jab his side and snorted, sending an elbow back in his direction. Eddie narrowly squirmed out of the way of his attack, snickering as he started jabbing his fingers into Richie's back in retaliation. Richie finally turned to him, fully expecting a mischievous grin and a full-on attack but instead Eddie squinted with a small upturn of his lips and shifted closer to Richie.

“Stop moving shithead. I’m not trying to go blind here.”

Richie felt his face grow warm but hoped it would be written off as the sun’s effect on his cheeks. He sent back a shit-eating smile and leaned closer to Eddie, whose smile slipped off his face as his eyes widened.

“Sorry, Eds. You mean… like this? Don’t do this?”

Richie leaned to the right quickly, leaving Eddie to yelp and shove him in the chest, although fairly lightly.

“Very funny, fuckface. The Sun is actually not a laughing matter though—”

“Who’s mansplaining now, Kaspbrak?”

Richie taunted back, although he moved back into the path of the Sun, so Eddie didn’t have to squint anymore. After all, Richie couldn’t go too long without those bright brown orbs he adored.

The bleachers creaked under Richie as he brought a leg over them to straddle the bar he and Eddie were currently sat on, trying to enjoy their lunch break—the keyword being trying. They hadn’t gotten much lunch done, in fact, Eddie’s tuna sandwich and carrots sat completely untouched except the few carrots Richie had stolen in English that morning.

Richie thought he caught a bit of pink dusting the other boy’s cheeks at the sudden intrusion of space, but it quickly disappeared as Eddie spoke,

“Thanks, Richie.”

Richie couldn’t help the fond smile that overtook his face, so he ducked his head and pushed his glasses back onto their perch. Before he could lift his head back up, he felt his glasses being pulled off his face. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and he felt his heartbeat pick up. His eyes shot to the eyes belonging to his thief as they sparkled back at him with a glimmer of mischief. His glasses were pulled all the way off and he blinked a few times to adjust his eyesight before he could fully make out what was going on in front of him. When his vision started to sharpen a little, he saw Eddie staring back but could not make out the shorter boy’s expression.

“You know,” Eddie spoke, startling Richie just a bit by how close he sounded, “You’re pretty beautiful when you’re not busy being a dick.”

Richie burned red and couldn’t help when his lips fell agape. The glasses were put back on his face and he adjusted them before looking back at Eddie’s face, much sharper now. And closer than he remembered them being. Richie opened his mouth to reply but the words caught in his throat. _What the hell was he supposed to say to that?_

When the silence stretched for too long, the smile slipped off of Eddie’s face and he burned red, turning away and grabbing a carrot. He mumbled something so quiet that Richie could barely make it out but it sounded relatively like,

“Of course, that’s not too often…”

Richie fought to make the large blush disappear some and frowned at Eddie’s demeanor, which was becoming more and more closed off. He moved into Eddie’s space again, shifting to block the sun once more, which caused the smaller boy to look back up at him.

His hair was looking lighter because of the sun shining through it and he had a half-eaten carrot sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

It was the most stunning Eddie had ever been to Richie.

Richie had to force himself back into the present and focus on those eyes again. They were staring back at his with a burning intensity of some emotion Richie couldn’t quite decipher. Without thinking about it, Richie’s eyes moved down to Eddie’s lips. He glanced back to Eddie’s eyes one more time before he moved in. He got as close to Eddie’s face as his body would allow, maintaining eye contact the entire time. And in one quick movement… he stole the carrot right out of Eddie’s mouth.

Leaning back with a smirk, Richie chewed the carrot and then stole another from Eddie’s bag. Eddie looked completely shocked and watched incredulously as Richie popped it into his mouth. He held it between his teeth with a mocking grin and spoke through it,

“What? You mad I took your lunch? Because you could just take it back—”

Eddie surged forward and stopped right before Richie’s lips. With a determined look, he moved in so that their noses barely touched. Richie had to take a few deep breaths to not spontaneously combust from the proximity and attention and his eyes couldn’t decide which part of Eddie to focus on. After a moment, Eddie’s eyebrows scrunched and then Richie felt the carrot being plucked from his mouth with Eddie’s nimble fingers.

The carrot was quickly replaced by Eddie’s lips, however, so he didn’t mind much.

Before he could get used to the feeling of Eddie’s lips—_Eddie’s lips_—they were gone as Eddie leaned out of Richie’s space and ate the carrot. He would not make eye contact and this time the pink on his cheeks was unmistakable. Richie’s eyes could not stop staring at the boy in wonder and he couldn’t catch his breath.

His entire body was burning, and his stomach would not quit turning. But somehow, he felt as if he were floating. Eddie looked through his lashes at Richie with a shyness that Richie had never seen from the boy. He decided he would burn this image into his memory as he stood. Eddie watched him as best he could although the sun was now directly in his eyes. He squinted as Richie took a seat inches from his body and complained,

“Rich, I can’t see now.” Richie took in his cute pout as he got back in Eddie’s space and blocked it out,

“Thanks, R—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Eddie’s eyes widened and he struggled to form words for a moment before he replied,

“U-um, I—yes. Fuck. Yes.” He barely had time to smile before Richie pressed their lips together again. 

* * *

Bev smiled at the sight, leading away the rest of their friends,

"I think Rich and Eds are a little busy."


End file.
